


221B: Bastard

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Foster Care, Funeral, Murder, Other, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Sally had called him "Freak" -- so what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Bastard

The wake was subdued. Sally could only stay another half an hour before she had to catch the train back to the Home. They had been very nice, letting her attend the funeral at all -- Mrs. Hudson had only been her foster mother for a few months. The dumping ground expected her to recover.

The Freak was there, too. The man (boy, only a little older than Sally, and she had to start thinking about her GCSEs soon) who might have saved Mrs. Hudson, if he hadn’t been so preoccupied with his own ego. Sure, so she’d called him names, but who wouldn’t? Sherlock Holmes: walking joke.

If Sherlock was such a genius, then why hadn’t he caught the cunt Mr. Hudson sooner? Mr.Hudson was odd too, the mad scientist type with his preoccupations and his habit of disappearing into the Baskerville Labs for days on end. Not too different from Sherlock, really. The shits, both of them. Mr. Hudson was actually wanted in Florida, where they had the death penalty, for murder -- but Sherlock had allowed him to kill Mrs. Hudson so he’d get a British prison. Too merciful by far.

And the reason Sherlock hadn’t been fast enough? Sulking. Sally had called Freak “Freak” -- the truth, which he claimed he appreciated, and he had decided to sulk. Bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> The [Sherlock Fandom Prompter](http://moonblossom.net/prompter/) gave me this prompt:  
> Character 1: Mrs Hudson  
> Character 2: Sally Donovan  
> Rating: Teen (I played with this a bit)  
> Genre: Deathfic  
> Location: Baskerville labs  
> Prompt: “You can’t always get what you want.”
> 
> Thank you to Reluctantabandon for the beta!


End file.
